


playing with knives

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Cabeswater - Freeform, Cuddling, Dreaming, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Sleeping Together, adam just wants to kiss ronan, just a little bit, ronan is a blushy boy, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adam sleeps over at monmouth for the first time, and wakes up to a room full of rose petals, and a blushing ronan lynch. it's quite the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing with knives

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my first fic for the raven cycle fandom. the feed has been sorta dead so i decided to contribute. this has been done a few times already, but i just wanted something fluffy and simple for my first fic. if this gets good feedback i'll write something more complex for my next fic. this isn't edited so i'm sorry if there's mistakes. also; opal isn't mentioned so just assume she's at fox way :))  
> please enjoy and leave feedback!

Kissing Ronan felt a lot like playing with knives. It was dangerous, sharp, and make Adam’s veins flow with adrenaline. The rush was enough to make Adam crave Ronan’s lips over and over and over. Adam’s mind and heart were racing fast, but the kiss achingly slow. And sweet, and heartfelt. Three things that Adam would never have thought fit Ronan Lynch. Until now, where Ronan was just as heads over heels for Adam as Adam was Ronan. It was a nice feeling. 

Adam pecked Ronan’s lips once more before pulling back. Ronan’s eyes didn’t open immediately, as if he thought he was dreaming, afraid to wake up. When his eyes did open, Ronan smiled wickedly at the glowing boy before him. 

“Hey,” Adam smiled back.

Ronan just blinked his eyes in response, but it was more like batting his eyes, a submissive gesture, showing that he completely trusted Adam. Adam did his best not to betray that.

“You like shit, Parrish,” Ronan said after a few minutes had past.

“Thanks, Lynch.”

“Seriously, get some sleep. You don’t have school ‘till Monday, and don’t try to say you have to work tonight because I know you don’t,” Ronan said back.

Adam sighed, “Okay, fine. I’ll get some sleep.” Adam agreed.

When Ronan got up, Adam expected him to lead him to the BMW, to bring him back to St. Agnes. Instead, Ronan brought him down the hall to his bedroom. It was half empty, having moved most of his stuff to the barns, not much was left at Monmouth Manufacturing. Still, the room felt so very Ronan, it made Adam’s heart beat faster. 

Ronan sat down on the bed, leaving Adam a comfy spot on the floor. But then again, a night’s sleep on Ronan Lynch’s floor was probably still a better night’s sleep than Adam ever got at St. Agnes. 

Adam was about to take his place on the floor, when Ronan patted the spot next to him. “Up here, loser.”

Adam felt stuck. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share a bed with Ronan, it was just that it was a little... intimidating--like playing with knives. Still, he took his place and let the feeling of Ronan overtake him. It felt less intimidating after a while, and more like home. Not that Monmouth felt like home, it was Ronan. Ronan felt like home. 

“I don’t bite, Parrish,” Ronan hissed, before smirking. “At least, not without consent.”

Adam’s ears turned a light pink, then he turned to smack Ronan on the arm. “You’re lame.”

“Yeah, but you love it,” Ronan said in a voice that reminded Adam of his mother, before everything went so, wrong. It made Adam feel safe. He let his body move closer to Ronan, so close that he could almost feel the electricity echoing off each other’s bodies. He closed his eyes, before feeling for Ronan’s arm, pulling it so that Ronan was spooning him. It was a submissive gesture, Adam now giving Ronan all the power. And when Adam felt Ronan’s breath hitch before pulling him closer, he knew what Ronan said was true. He did love it, he loved him. 

-

In the morning, Adam was first to wake up, as always. It was habit--whether it was having to wake up to go to Aglionby, go to work, or to escape his dad before he awoke--Adam was always to wake up early. 

Almost immediately, Adam noticed the room transforming before him. It was slow, gradual, and then all at once. Rose petals covered the room, like snow would dust a hillside. Instead of smelling like roses, it smelled like Cabeswater. It was mesmerizing. Adam almost asked himself Why-, but before he could finish, he remembered the magical sleeping dreamer boy beside him. What a loser. A loserly magical sleeping dreamer boy, and the worst part was that that he was head over heels for him.

The night before came back to him in pieces, making Adam lazily smile a sleepy smile. This was when Ronan woke up, his being stuttering before waking up completely. His eyes opened, locking with Adam’s. Ronan saw Adam’s small smile and mirrored an identical one back. Adam started laughing. Ronan raised an eyebrow and gave a confused look. Then, only then, did he see what had become of his room.

It made Adam’s smile grow wider to see how long Ronan could look at him before seeing anything else. It made Adam smile even wider to see Ronan’s shocked, almost embarrassed, face. 

“Oh fuck,” were the first words that slipped past Ronan’s lips that morning. He ran a hand through his shaved hair and licked his lips, concentrating. “Fuck.”

“C’mon,” Adam said, “I think it’s adorable,” he said, pecking Ronan’s cheek after doing so.

“Shut up, I’m not adorable,” Ronan said, his ears and cheeks turning pink, but still trying to look “tough”. 

“Yes you are. You literally just dreamt up hundreds upon hundreds of Cabeswater-scented rose petals after sleeping with me for the first time,” Adam said, gesturing to the room around him. “Adorable.”Adam said, making Ronan blush a color similar to the rose petals. He ran a thumb from his cheekbone, down to his lips, letting Ronan suckle on his finger for a moment, before pulling him into a kiss. They both tasted like morning breath, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was RonanandAdam in this moment, nothing else. 

Or, at least until Gansey busted through their door. 

It really must’ve been just the sight. Gansey’s two best friends, making out, in a room covered in rose petals. Everyone knew Adam and Ronan were a thing, but the details were blurry. And Gansey hadn’t ever really scene two guys kissing before, so he was shocked to say the least.

Gansey turned bright red and his being became quite awkward. “Oh, oh sorry--I didn’t, I didn’t know anyone was in here. Uhm, I-I can go?” Gansey looked between the two boys. Adam gave a shy smile, while Ronan shot him daggers. Like playing with knives--fun, but not so fun when you get caught. “I’ll go.” Gansey decided on, before turning to leave the room, only to run into Blue. 

Blue walked in, smiling as she took in the room. “Awe, Ronan! Did you dream these?” Blue asked, half teasing, half real. Ronan glared at her as well, while Adam just wanted everyone to leave their room. Well, Ronan’s room. But it felt like their room. 

Then, a second later. Henry Cheng walked into the room, probably to see what all the commotion was about. Why is everyone in the house to begin with? Adam thought to himself.

“Hey?” Henry half said, half asked. 

“Fuck off Cheng,” Ronan said right as he walked in the room.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“And fuck off Maggot, and fuck off Dick!” Ronan said, ignoring Henry.“I am trying to make out with my boyfriend. Don’t any of you know how to knock?” Ronan’s tone was harsh, but Adam could see a small smirk still on his lips. 

Gansey looked sheepish, along with Blue (although Blue was still happy for them), while Henry just looked confused and upset. Blue and Henry left, while Gansey stayed for a bit.

“Um, Blue’s making breakfast, if you guys would like to join us,” he said.

Adam smiled. “Thanks Gansey, we’ll be right down.” 

Gansey smiled back at Adam, before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

“She probably just made yogurt, I swear it’s all she eats,” Ronan said to Adam after he had left. 

Adam half chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Ronan slowly, as he seemed a little hesitant. Even if he didn’t show it, Adam knew how much Ronan hated to show his other side to people. His more vulnerable, sweet, side. His loserly magical dreamer boy side. Adam pulled back.

“You okay?” Adam asked, looking Ronan into his eyes. The deep blue color reminded him of the water that ran through Cabeswater. 

“Why wouldn’t I be, Parrish?”

Adam sighed, and used his best Gansey voice. “Ronan.” 

It was Ronan’s turn to sigh, now. “Yeah, yeah I'm good.”

“Good.” 

Adam kissed Ronan again. Slowly, sensually, feeling every moment, reassuring Ronan of everything through his kiss. 

After, he put his forehead against Ronan’s. “I love you,” he said in a soft voice. They hadn’t really said it before, but they didn’t need to. Adam knew Ronan loved him and Ronan knew Adam did too. They didn’t need words to justify that. Still, it was always nice to hear it out loud, and to be able forever remember just how it sounded to hear I love you for the first time. 

“I love you too, Parrish,” Ronan gave a grin. 

“Good,” Adam pecked his forever, “now let’s go eat.”


End file.
